


Status Report

by star_lili



Series: Hospital Adventures [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Doctors & Physicians, Friendship, Gen, Hospitalization, Post-Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lili/pseuds/star_lili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcoh and the Doctor Stevens discuss the younger Elric</p>
            </blockquote>





	Status Report

"Has the younger Elric awakened yet, Doctor Stevens?" Marcoh asked the man in the white lab coat, who was currently looking over what seemed as chicken scratch on white crinkled paper. The doctor grunted and rolled his eyes over to Marcoh.

"Well, no. And we have to keep on checking his pulses and bodily reactions. It seems though that the sedatives are keeping him sane to rest. It was difficult at first." He nodded, seeming to agree with himself at that.

"So what your saying is that Alphonse Elric is doing well so far, but you haven't exactly weaned him off the sedatives." he didn't voice it as question, more of a statement.

"It's too soon to do just that, all he's been doing so far is sleeping and drinking fluids. When he excretes fluids from his body, it seems to cause him discomfort and I have to check to see if he has a urinal infection. He cannot eat solids as of yet. My estimate for his total stay is at least two months; maybe even more if possible repercussions show themselves."

The disfigured faced man nodded and put his hands in his pockets.

"You know, Doctor, you could always take them off of my hands since you seem to worry of them all so much. It'd be an honor for you to work in my hospital for the time being." Stevens stated, hoping that Marcoh would take on his offer. Instead of the agreement he had hoped for, Marcoh simply shook his head. Stevens frowned a little.

"No no. I can't risk people knowing who I am if it accidentally slips out. I am still a wanted man, even if my face is unrecognizable; if I work a little here people are bound to know who I am. I won't risk these lives that are now resting their minds and bodies." he said. "I'm already at quite a risk visiting them often and waiting for the arrival of Mr. Havoc.". The young doctor nodded in understanding and smiled.

"Well, if you excuse me, Sir, I have to tend to patients who enjoy biting my ear off at the moment." Marcoh laughed thinking of the elder Elric and noticed a little slip of yellow paper falling out of the clipboard as Stevens walked away.

"Ah! Wait Doctor you dropped this." Marcoh read the paper though and smiled a little humorously at what was written there. The paper was handed to the chuckling young doctor.

"I don't know why he wants to keep it a secret; what's the worse it could happen. I'm actually on my way to his room to give him this." he said holding up the clipboard containing the Elric brothers medical checkups. Marcoh chuckled and waved at Doctor Stevens, who left heading for Mustang's and Hawkeye's room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It took awhile because of the crap life gives you. I realized writing soothes me and so here it is; for me and you.


End file.
